


where stars go during daytime

by ensaymada



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, But they’re in love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensaymada/pseuds/ensaymada
Summary: Wonwoo spends his free time pondering about the secrets of the universe while Soonyoung sings his lungs out just outside the other’s bedroom.(Or, Wonwoo spends a whole hour wondering if Soonyoung was born from stardust as he realizes that his best friend is worth more than the moon and all his stars.)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	where stars go during daytime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuaslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaslight/gifts).



> rushed. not beta-read/edited. no thoughts. head empty.
> 
> happy birthday hana! this one’s for you :D

Wonwoo sighs as he loses another game and tosses his phone over his shoulder, onto the center of his bed. He leaned his head on the mattress, slightly sliding across the floor as he brings the heels of his palms to press onto his tired eyes.

He stares at his ceiling, now slightly more aware of his surroundings than a while ago when he was still gaming. He could hear Soonyoung singing a song he doesn’t know (or maybe he does and Soonyoung is just horribly out of tune as he actually screams more than he sings). Not that it mattered, whichever it was, as it brought a smile to his face nonetheless.

Soonyoung is always so full of love to give and at times like these Wonwoo just couldn’t help but wonder where he even gets it; if it ever runs out.

He blinks twice.

_I want to take everything you give me and keep it until you need it back._

And he blinks again.

_What am I thinking?_

Soonyoung is always so... bright. When he talks, he beams. His smile is contagious and seeing him happy just brings you unexplainable warmth.

Soonyoung deserves the world and every good thing in it, he thinks.

And with this, he throws an arm over his eyes to cover them. _What’s wrong with me?_

Soonyoung started to yell a rap verse, tongue getting twisted over the words every now and then. He runs out of breath before the last line and proceeds to laugh at himself. Wonwoo smiles. _Nothing_.

 _Nothing’s wrong with me_.

This? It’s normal - perfectly so.

Soonyoung really is just meant to be thought about like this - like he is the only good thing in the world - because he is. That’s the truth. And there’s nothing Wonwoo can do to change that. He can avoid the thought but it won’t erase the fact that a life without Soonyoung is just... not worth living.

Wonwoo is aware that Soonyoung holds him dear, _adores him,_ and thinking about it just makes him feel like he’s the luckiest person in the world.

There are places in this earth that the warmth of the sun couldn’t reach.

But there’s also his bedroom - a wall away from the actual sun.

Jeon Wonwoo might have been a national hero in his past life to be this blessed in his current one.

Wonwoo wasn’t aware of how little or how much time has passed as he was lost in deep thought but he hears Soonyoung call for him from the outside - and because it’s Soonyoung, yelling Wonwoo’s name just isn’t enough so he knocks on his door heavily, loud enough to replace the blaring music that he had just turned off.

Just as he got to his feet, the knocking stopped and was replaced by the sound of heavy footsteps walking away from his room and into the kitchen.

Some people might think that Soonyoung is a bit too cheery for Wonwoo’s taste - Soonyoung is one of those people. This is why (even though Wonwoo likes to think that Soonyoung doesn’t want to) Soonyoung knows when to give Wonwoo his space; when to leave him alone and when to be affectionate with him. Wonwoo appreciates this a lot more than he shows.

Soonyoung has this “for everyone” air around him - giving out smiles to strangers for free and being friendly and oh-so loud towards _everyone_ , yes, everyone, with no exceptions. But then there’s also this side of Soonyoung that Wonwoo assumes is only for him and a few others to see - the Soonyoung that is understanding and considerate. The Soonyoung that sees his limitations clearly, never crossing the line if it meant he could make others unhappy. The Soonyoung that can keep his hums to himself if he thinks Wonwoo isn’t in the mood for music.

The Soonyoung that actually puts other people’s comfort and happiness over his own... but truth be told, if Wonwoo could see him happier than he already is then he’ll do anything, give up everything that he could. For Soonyoung, he will, without hesitation.

Wonwoo leaves his room to ask what Soonyoung wants and sees the other standing in front of the couch just by his doorway, carrying a bowl of rice.

“Oh, I got us chicken!” He says, voice sounding like sunshine. (Did that make any sense? No? Well, it did to Wonwoo.) He places the bowl over the coffee table where the takeout bags were.

“Ah, wait, I didn’t get you a dish. You didn’t open your door so I thought you were asleep.” Soonyoung said as he took the food out of the bags and started placing them on the tabletop.

Wonwoo just stood there, smiling as he watched him. “You think I’d still be asleep after your solo concert?”

Soonyoung looks up from what he was doing to blink at Wonwoo. “Did I wake you up? I’m sorry!” Wonwoo just shakes his head as he laughs softly. He takes the dish from Soonyoung’s hands and places it by the table before he pulls the other into a hug, resting his chin over Soonyoung’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him.

It takes Soonyoung by surprise.

But he smiles.

And hugs back.

Tighter - because he’s Soonyoung.

And then he laughs as he pushes Wonwoo over and onto the sofa. “I was shocked alright! I give you that! But I’m still the better hugger!” He playfully exclaims.

They stay like that, sharing their happiness in their laughter that slowly died out in puffy breaths, Soonyoung over Wonwoo’s chest, enclosed in Wonwoo’s arms. They stare at each other in silence, an exchange of fluttering lashes and small smiles.

Wonwoo moves to hold Soonyoung closer and he breathes in, _deep_.

“You fascinate me.” He says, more to himself than the boy in his arms. He reaches for his face slowly, _carefully_ , as if Soonyoung would break under his touch. He felt like he was holding precious porcelain on the tip of his thumb as he ran it over the other’s cheekbone.

“You fascinate me, Soonyoung.” Soonyoung just looks at him - stares at him with sparkling eyes and blown pupils. “You always have, and you always will.” He finally rests his palm on the other’s cheek and Soonyoung slightly stirs to lean onto his touch.

“You will continue to do so; in this life and the next.” He brings his fingers to comb through Soonyoung’s hair, his smile only growing softer as he sees tears form on the sides of the other’s eyes.

‘ _Where do stars go in the daytime?_ ’

Wonwoo has always been curious about everything ever since he was young. He thought he’d grow out of it but the truth is; he grew into it. Everyday comes with a chance to discover something new, to learn something he didn’t know before. Like how he assumed what Soonyoung’s favorite color was after the guy brought a huge luggage from home after the holidays - its contents in monochrome, from the darkest to lightest shade of blue. But then the day after, Soonyoung joins him in the living room in a yellow pullover and babbles about it being his favorite.

‘ _They don't go anywhere, Wonwoo. The sun is just sooo bright that when it's in the sky it outshines the much dimmer light of the stars_.’

Wonwoo kisses Soonyoung’s tears away before they even fall.

Soonyoung just lets out a long, calm breath as he softly looked at Wonwoo then proceeds to hide his face by ducking his head on the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo reaches out to stroke his hair and presses a soft kiss on his head.

Wonwoo has been lied to and he only realized it now.

The stars don’t get outshined by the sun, whatsoever; they _do_ move out of the sky - into Soonyoung’s eyes.

Wonwoo once again smiles, hugging Soonyoung tighter. His chest swells with pride and satisfaction - knowing that there are constellations that are only his to see.


End file.
